Something A little different
by Half-demonChild17
Summary: Kagome is attacked, Sesshomaru saves her, and a previously hidden child of Inutaisho steps up to protect her. But who will protect the protector from what she fears most, love? KagSess BanOC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Any OCs though, are mine.

Chapter One: I'm Too Late!

A demon raced through the forest, only one thing running through her mind._ Kagome, I must find Kagome. I must warn her._ As she approached Kaede's village, she slowed down and allowed her human form to conceal her demon features, not wanting to alarm the villagers. She made her way to Kaede's hut, sweeping aside the curtain in the entrance.

"Why are ye here?"

"Kaede-baachan, where is Kagome and the others?"

"Kagome is with Sesshomaru, child. I do not know where the others are, nor do I care. They are no longer welcome here after what they did to Kagome. Which reminds me, Serena, why are ye here? Why don't ye know where she is? Were ye not with her?"

"No, I wasn't. I just came back from the other side of the well. That's why I don't know where she is. There's not even a scent that I could track. And what do you mean, the other's are not welcome? What happened to Kagome?"

Serena listened in growing horror and rage as Kaede told of the betrayal by Inuyasha and his friends and everything else that had happened. _This sounds a lot like my vision. Could it have been happening when I saw it that night?_

_Flashback_

_Serena watched from her perch in a tree as Inuyasha and Koga tied Kagome's hands to a stake in the ground. Unable to move, she watched helplessly as first one, then another of her friends spoke hateful words to Kagome before leaving her alone in the woods. Time passed and then Naraku came into the clearing. "How nice of them to leave you all wrapped up like a package for me," he chuckled. "I intend to have fun with you."_

_end flashback_

"Kaede, when did this happen?"

"About two weeks ago, child. Why?"

"Because I saw it happen in a vision, and returned as quickly as I could. I thought it was a premonition, but I was wrong. I must have seen it when it was happening. You said she was with my brother?"

"Yes, she is with Sesshomaru."

"Good."

"Serena, what are ye planning to do?"

"I am going to teach that little brother of mine a lesson. Kaede, will you hate me if I kill Kikyo?"

"Nay, child. She is only a shadow of who she was. Besides, she betrayed her sister miko. So no, I will not hate ye if ye teach her a lesson as well."

"Thank you, Kaede. I will be leaving now. Take care."

She stepped outside and headed for the forest. Once there, she summoned her youkai cloud and turned to the west, calling her brother as she went.

_ Sesshomaru, I need to talk to you.>_

_ Then speak. Do not waste this Sesshomaru's time with senseless chatter.>_

_ Damn, do you ever take that stick out of your ass for one second? I swear Fluffy, you need to lighten up. Anyways, I will be in your lands tomorrow. I'm coming to see Kagome.>_

_ Why do you wish to see her?>_

_ I found out what happened and need to apologize for not being there to stop it. By the way, where is that halfbreed brother of ours anyway? I need to have a "discussion" with him.>_

_ In a village near the castle. May I watch?>_

_ Sure. You can bring Kagome as well. I think she'd like to see Inuyasha get beat up. See ya when I get there.>_

End Chapter 1

See that little blue button down there? Press it. please r & r.


	2. Tenderized puppy

Chapter 2 Tenderized Puppy

Inuyasha paced around the small hut, unease nagging at his mind. He hadn't been able to sleep for the feeling that something was about to happen that he was not going to like. His continued pacing woke Koga up.

"Damn it, mutt, what's your problem? Can't you let a wolf sleep?" Koga angrily muttered.

"Shut it, wolf. I have this feeling that something bad's gonna happen. I just hope-" He broke off as his sensitive ears picked up the sound of someone stomping towards the door of the hut. _What the hell? I know this scent, somehow. But why can't I tell who it is? It smells like another dog de-_ His thoughts were cut off as well as the door to the hut slammed opened to reveal one very pissed-off miko. "Serena, what are you doing here?"

She gave him his answer by stalking over to him and landing a punch that knocked him across the room. "What the hell do you think could possibly be the reason I'm here? I'm gonna kick your ass for what you let happen to Kagome!"

"Like you were around to try to stop it! You were too busy running around in Kagome's time to help us look for shards, much less defend poor, helpless _Kagome._ Besides, how were we supposed to know Naraku would pick that night to come after us?" Inuyasha raged.

"It doesn't matter. You shouldn't have done that in the first place, much less left her in the woods alone! And you wonder why Naraku attacks when you least expect it. You know what? I'm done talking. I'm gonna hurt you now."

* * *

Miroku sat up suddenly, wonderingwhat had woke him, when he heard the sounds of fighting in the other room. "What the..?" 

"It's just Serena beating up Inuyasha again. Go back to sleep," Sango murmured sleepily from the other side of the room.

* * *

Inuyasha sat up slowly, clutching his sore head. After Serena shut up, she did a good job of hurting him._ She fights like Sesshomaru. Did he train her? Or is it something else? She's faster than me, and that's not possible if she's human. What is she? Huh?Is someone laughing?_That was his last thought before he passed out again.

* * *

Up in the trees outside the hut sat Sesshomaru, mentally laughing at the sight of Inuyasha passed out on top of that wolf, Koga. (_Very nice, Serena.>_

(_You like?>_

_(Like? I love it, and this Sesshomaru thinks Kagome will appreciate it too.>_

_(Tell her hi for me would ya, Bro?>_

_(I will. Farewell.>_


End file.
